


До конца

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, PWP, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Если бы Баки не решился сегодня – завтра, наверное, решился бы он.





	До конца

**Author's Note:**

> Первый раз, таймлайн «Первого мстителя». Автор совершенно не претендует на историческую достоверность и проработку матчасти, он просто чешет собственные кинки и надеется, что они совпадут с кинками читателей.

Стив знал, что собирается сделать Баки, до того, как тот опустился на стул рядом, поставил на деревянный поцарапанный стол стакан с виски и принялся крутить его в руках. Даже еще до того, как тот вошел в полутемный набитый солдатами паб, огляделся по сторонам и просиял глазами, увидев Стива. Даже… Даже, пожалуй, еще раньше.

После Аццано. Баки отмылся, отъелся, пришел в себя, оправился от нанесенной ему Пегги душевной раны, и все, на первый взгляд, стало почти как в Бруклине: Стивен Роджерс и Джеймс Барнс, лучшие друзья не разлей вода, всегда вместе, друг за друга горой и так далее. Но что-то росло внутри Баки, зрело, томилось, и Стив об этом знал, потому что оно точно так же томилось, зрело и росло у него внутри. Взгляды, которые Баки то и дело на него бросал, то, как он закусывал нижнюю губу, как задумчиво замирал на секунду, чтобы тряхнуть головой и снова двинуться дальше. Стив читал его мысли как открытую книгу, потому что сам думал о том же. Ничего не было сказано, ни прямо, ни намеком, только взгляды чуть дольше, паузы в разговорах чуть длиннее, да чуть чаще, чем раньше, ложащаяся на плечо рука.

Между ними никогда ничего не было, ничего такого, о чем нельзя рассказать в церкви на исповеди – если не считать того одного-единственного раза, быстрого, неловкого и почти случайного. Несколько суетливых движений неумелых рук, сбивчивое дыхание, идущий от Баки запах виски, его щекотный свитер под щекой и липкие пальцы после. И повисшее в темноте густое молчание. Ни Стив, ни Баки так и не заговорили об этом, а потом стало поздно: один ушел воевать, забрав с собой все глупости, второй остался, чтобы, стиснув зубы, снова и снова пытаться попасть на фронт.

Ничего не было и сейчас. Ничего такого, что могли бы неправильно истолковать пьющие, курящие и флиртующие с симпатичными телефонистками солдаты вокруг. Просто двое друзей пьют и разговаривают, а то, как один смотрит на другого и как краснеет у этого другого шея под воротничком кителя, к счастью, со стороны не видно.

– Стив, – сказал наконец Баки, бросив на него очередной косой взгляд, от которого шее стало еще жарче. – Слушай. Я просто хотел сказать… На самом деле я давно хотел сказать, но… Понимаешь, сейчас война, мы можем подохнуть в любой день, и никто не знает, что будет дальше, и я подумал…

– Да, Баки.

– Да?

– Ты все правильно подумал. 

Баки словно опешил на долю секунды: застыл с раскрытым ртом, рассматривая Стива. Может, Стив все не так понял, и Баки вовсе не имел в виду то, что имел в виду он сам, а говорил о чем-то совсем другом? Может, Стив просто неправильно истолковал все эти взгляды, паузы, случайные прикосновения... В конце концов, с чем ему было сравнивать?

– Ты, – осторожно спросил Баки, склоняя голову набок, – ты уверен, Стив? До конца уверен? Я пойму, если ты…

– Уверен. До конца.

Баки вышел из бара первым, оставив на столе пустой стакан. Стив посидел еще немного, крутя в ладонях бокал с пивом, старательно игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды машинисток и надеясь, что никто из них не решит скрасить вечер одинокому Капитану Америке. Нет, обошлось. Баки ждал его неподалеку, наполовину скрывшись за деревом, – Стив едва мимо не прошел. Вокруг никого не было, откуда-то издалека доносились мужские и женские голоса, смех, обрывок популярной песенки, а Стив и Баки стояли рядом, соприкасаясь пальцами и неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза. Сердце билось так, что его, наверное, было на другом конце улицы слышно. Баки слегка улыбнулся, блеснул в темноте глазами, быстро облизнул губы.

– К тебе?

– Куда же еще? У Капитана Америки есть свои преимущества, дружище, – отдельная квартира, например.

Стив ждал, что Баки отпустит какую-нибудь из своих привычных шуточек, но тот только кивнул и снова облизнулся. Стив тяжело сглотнул, уставившись на его губы и пытаясь сдержать колотящееся сердце. Это должно было случиться рано или поздно, они с Баки шли к этому… лет с шестнадцати, наверное. Он точно шел, а потом оказалось, что и Баки тоже, но только едва не потеряв друга, Стив окончательно все понял и про себя, и про него. И если бы Баки не решился сегодня – завтра, наверное, решился бы он.

Хотя на улице по-прежнему было пусто, они не стали испытывать судьбу. Направились к квартире Стива прогулочным шагом, как ходят старые друзья, которые просто решили провести вечер вдвоем за бутылочкой чего-нибудь покрепче вдали от шума и суеты. Шли себе, перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами и делали вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, а внутри у Стива росло колючее волнение, смешанное с ощущением абсолютной правильности происходящего. Правильности, несмотря ни на что. 

Дверь захлопнулась с громким щелчком, отрезая их от всего мира и оставляя только вдвоем. Баки резко повернулся к Стиву, выдохнул и застыл. Было так непривычно – до сих пор непривычно и странно, что теперь он смотрит на Баки не снизу вверх, а вот так, глаза в глаза. Хотя тому, наверное, пришлось труднее… Стив стянул китель, аккуратно повесил на спинку стула, расправил как следует, чтобы чем-то занять руки, постоянно ощущая кожей пристальный взгляд Баки. Этот взгляд обжигал и ласкал одновременно, был нежным, горячим и жадным, только Стив совершенно не знал, как на него полагается реагировать. То есть в теории он что-то себе представлял, но теория и фантазии одно, а то, что может – должно – случиться сейчас, в его комнате, на его постели…

Он выпрямился, посмотрел Баки в глаза и принялся медленно, путаясь в петлях, расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Баки шагнул вперед, сразу же оказался совсем близко, его пальцы опустились поверх пальцев Стива, помогая. Потом теплая ладонь легла туда, где отчаянно билось сердце, погладила и замерла.

– А кто… – Голос не очень слушался. – Кто будет… 

– Как хочешь. – У Баки тоже что-то случилось с горлом, кажется.

– Ты, наверное. – Стив накрыл его ладонь своей. – Ты же… ну… у тебя больше опыта. Правда ведь?

Баки хмыкнул, отстранился и сунул руку в карман брюк.

– Ты очень удивишься, Стиви, если я признаюсь, что на самом деле опыта у меня не больше твоего, да?

Стив почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки. И уши. И шея. И все остальное. Но разбираться с тем, почему этот придурок заставлял его раз за разом умирать от ревности, а сам тем временем ни с кем так и не, было явно не время и не место. Он стянул рубашку и кинул на стул поверх кителя, Баки тем временем достал из кармана коробок, вытащил две спички, обломил одну и зажал их в кулаке.

– Давай тогда по справедливости, что ли? Кто вытянет длинную, тот и… ну ты понял.

Стив расхохотался, согнувшись пополам. Это Баки, его Баки! Никому другому подобное бы и в голову не пришло. Баки, слегка надувшись, смотрел на него какое-то время, потом не выдержал и рассмеялся тоже. От его смеха, привычного и обыденного, сразу сделалось легче дышать, неловкое напряжение ушло, не оставив и следа, все снова стало таким, как надо. Наконец Стив немного успокоился, выпрямился, подошел вплотную к Баки, вытащил из его кулака обе спички и кинул их на пол.

– К черту. Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, Бак… Я чуть не спятил, когда тебя на том столе увидел, понимаешь? Ты сам сказал, мы в любой день можем… погибнуть, и я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Сейчас. 

Баки вдруг стал очень серьезным, таким серьезным Стив его, наверное, никогда в жизни не видел. Он сглотнул, коротко кивнул и притянул Стива к себе. Шершавая ткань куртки царапнула голую кожу на груди, но это тут же стало неважно, все на свете стало неважно и все равно, потому что Баки его поцеловал – очень-очень нежно, как будто стесняясь и спрашивая позволения. Стив мысленно извинился перед всеми теми несчастными девушками, на которых так злился когда-то, потому что целовался Баки так, что зазвенело в ушах и засосало под ложечкой. Причем сразу, с первой секунды, с первого прикосновения губ, с первого смешавшегося вдоха. Или все дело было в том, что Стив так долго ждал этого поцелуя, даже не надеясь когда-нибудь его получить? И вот теперь не очень понимал, как реагировать, как показать, что он готов взорваться и распасться на мелкие кусочки от переполняющего счастья? Как дать Баки понять, что… что…

– Стив, – выдохнул Баки, слегка отстраняясь, но не убирая рук. – Если ты и правда хочешь, то нам, наверное, понадобится что-то… ну… Мне кто-то рассказывал, что нужно… Смазать. Там. Чтобы не больно было...

Стив почувствовал, как жарко полыхнули огнем щеки и уши, потому что с этими словами все вдруг стало каким-то очень реальным – они действительно собирались это сделать. Пересечь грань. Пойти до конца. 

– Да. Точно. Подожди, у меня где-то было…

Он заставил себя выкрутиться из рук Баки, долго пытался вспомнить, куда засунул аптечку, которую ему вручили вместе с остальным обмундированием и которой он ни разу не пользовался, потом откопал ее в тумбочке и вытащил маленькую круглую баночку. Открыл, подцепил кончиком пальца, понюхал.

– Вазелин. Пойдет?

– Стив… – Баки, уже без куртки, снова оказался рядом и принялся целовать его, теперь жадно, горячо, мокро, прижимая к себе и шаря руками по голой спине. Баночка со стуком упала на пол, когда Стив обхватил Баки за шею. Он отвечал на поцелуи, сначала стыдясь своей неумелости, а потом забыв обо всем. В комнате вдруг стало очень жарко, просто невыносимо жарко, по шее щекотно поползла капелька пота, надо было срочно раздеться, стряхнуть с ног мешающие штаны и потереться о Баки уже всем телом. Слишком занятый поцелуями, Стив как-то упустил момент, когда они переместились на кровать, и теперь Баки смотрел на него сверху вниз, глаза его казались темными от расширившихся зрачков, а на шее – уши опять обдало жаром – красовалось яркое пятно засоса. Когда это он успел? Повинуясь внутреннему голосу, который откуда-то лучше знал, что нужно делать, Стив раздвинул колени. Баки шумно выдохнул, опустил руку, накрыл ладонью торчащий член и легонько погладил. 

– Я долго не выдержу, Бак, – честно предупредил Стив. – Давай уже, а?

На то, чтобы отыскать закатившуюся под кровать баночку, ушло непозволительно много времени. Стив смотрел, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы на спине Баки, и хотел его до дрожи, до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах, до едва не вырвавшегося «Да черт с ним, с вазелином, давай так, не сломаюсь...» Он хотел Баки. Хотел всего, сразу, сейчас и до конца, какой бы конец ни приготовила им судьба. Наконец тот вернулся, устроился между разведенных ног Стива и щедро зачерпнул густую маслянистую массу.

Прикосновение его пальцев обожгло. Стив напрягся, ожидая боли, когда скользкий палец полез внутрь его задницы, но больно не было, скорее странно и не особо приятно. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Баки, очень сосредоточенного, с закушенной нижней губой и яркими пятнами на щеках – Стив никогда не видел его таким, и одно выражение этого лица искупало все. Потом Баки вдруг нагнулся, коснулся губами его живота, провел кончиком языка ниже и осторожно взял в рот головку члена. Тут же выпустил ее, сглотнул и взял снова, чуть глубже. Стив стиснул кулаки, молясь одновременно о том, чтобы Баки остановился, и о том, чтобы ни за что не останавливался. 

– Никогда раньше не пробовал, знаешь, – сказал Баки, поднимая голову, и задумчиво облизнулся. – А мне даже нравится. Это так…

Что именно так, Баки уточнять не стал, снова вернулся к прерванному занятию. Пальцев в заднице стало два – кажется. Стив негромко застонал, запрокинул голову, пытаясь разобраться в том, что именно сейчас чувствует, но нужных слов не находилось, они затерялись где-то в глубинах затуманенного мозга. Да и какие тут, к черту, слова? Разве что…

– Бак,– выдохнул он. – Давай?

Баки кивнул, закусил губу и выпрямился, устраиваясь между ног Стива. Головка его члена слегка надавила на то самое место, где только что орудовали пальцы, и замерла. Они с Баки смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, в тишине комнаты раздавалось только их прерывистое, хриплое дыхание. Пауза все тянулась и тянулась, пока Стив не протянул руку, не обхватил твердый член Баки и, тихо охнув, не ввел в себя. Баки застонал, подался бедрами вперед, впился пальцами в его широко расставленные колени. Теперь все-таки пришла боль, не то чтобы сильная, скорее просто ощущение растянутости и давления, но оно мешало, отвлекало, не давая до конца прочувствовать происходящее, так что Стив откинулся на подушку, закрыл глаза и постарался расслабить упрямые, непослушные мышцы. Баки продвигался вперед мучительно медленно, то ли боясь сделать еще больнее, то ли пытаясь растянуть удовольствие, то ли просто испугавшись. Стив хотел сказать, что все в порядке, что ему не так уж и больно, бывало и хуже, что его совершенно не обязательно беречь, он уже не тот болезненный заморыш, но тут Баки наконец вошел до конца, замер, поглаживая напрягшийся живот Стива и тяжело дыша, качнулся назад, вперед, а потом подхватил его под колени и задвигался, постепенно ускоряясь. Не открывая глаз, Стив впитывал в себя движения, приглушенные стоны, тепло его тела, и с каждым толчком боль уходила все дальше, уступая место густому липкому жару, который начинался внизу живота и растекался до кончиков пальцев. Все было совсем не так, как когда он делал это сам, совсем, совсем не так. 

– Стив, – простонал Баки сверху. – Стив… Смотри на меня, пожалуйста! Мне нужно видеть… 

Лицо Баки было таким, что у Стива все перетряхнулось внутри. Он потянулся вперед, и Баки тут же накрыл его собой, опустился сверху, прижался губами к губам, зарылся пальцами в волосы. Стив скрестил лодыжки на его пояснице и обхватил руками за плечи. Если бы можно было никогда не отпускать, остаться так навсегда… Просто остаться вдвоем, как будто нет ни войны, ни нацистов, ни проклятой Гидры, есть только эта короткая бесконечная секунда, только горячие губы на его шее, только два тела на узкой кровати, движущиеся в одном суматошном ритме. 

Баки вдруг остановился, поднял голову, оперся о руки, посмотрел на Стива сверху и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по пылающей щеке. 

– Знаешь, – зашептал он вдруг горячо и сбивчиво, – когда я был… там, думал, что никогда уже не увижу ни тебя, ни маму, ни сестер. Никого. Потому что подохну там, и никто меня не найдет. И знаешь, о чем я больше всего жалел тогда?

– Бак. Не надо…

– Надо. О том, что так и не позволил себе поцеловать тебя по-настоящему. И ты не узнаешь… А потом думал, что так, наверное, лучше. А потом снова жалел, и ругал себя последними словами, и хотелось выть от бессилия. А потом ты пришел, разнес эту гребаную базу к чертям и всех спас, а я все смотрел на тебя и никак не мог перестать видеть бруклинского сопляка. Знаешь, почему?

– Бак… 

– Потому что тот сопляк был только мой, Стив, а Капитана Америку мне пришлось делить… со всей Америкой.

Стив сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок, поймал губами ладонь Баки, скользящую по его щеке, поцеловал, пытаясь вложить в этот поцелуй всю раздирающую грудь нежность. 

– Я с тобой до конца, Бак. До конца. Что бы ни случилось.

Баки кивнул, подался вперед, Стив подхватил движение, и они опять закачались вместе, глядя друг другу в глаза и неразрывно сплетя пальцы рук. На плечах Баки поблескивали капли пота, он тихо стонал, толкался все быстрее, все беспорядочнее, запрокидывал голову и снова впивался взглядом в Стива, внутри которого нарастало горячечное, почти болезненное возбуждение, грозящее выплеснуться и затопить собой полутемную комнату. Потом Баки хрипло выругался вполголоса, выгнулся, застонал, рухнул сверху, придавив его к матрасу, и хрипло задышал в ухо. Стив осторожно обхватил его руками, провел ладонями по мокрой спине. Подстроился под торопливое дыхание, которое постепенно успокаивалось, становилось более ровным и тихим. Баки поднял голову.

– Черт. Стив.

– Что? 

– Сам знаешь что. Подожди, сейчас.

Баки отодвинулся – отпускать его решительно не хотелось, но пришлось – повернулся на бок и мягко обхватил пальцами член Стива. 

– До конца надо идти вместе, сопляк. Слушай опытного человека.

– Ты же сам говорил… 

Но Баки заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Его рука скользила по члену вверх и вниз, посылая мурашки по всему телу, гладила набухшую головку, нежно сжимала поджавшиеся яички. 

– Не закрывай глаз, Стиви. Я хочу видеть. 

Долго Стив, естественно, не продержался, с негромким вскриком выплеснулся на ладонь Баки и уткнулся горящим лицом ему в плечо. Он не знал, сколько они так пролежали в темноте, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. 

– Стив, – сказал наконец Баки, отодвигаясь и оставляя после себя пустоту. – Стив.

– М-м-м?

– Если я сейчас не уйду, мы просто уснем и я останусь тут до утра.

– М-м-м.

– Мы не в Бруклине, Стив.

Стив резко поднял голову, повернулся, поморщился от саднящей боли в заднице. Баки серьезно смотрел на него.

– Мы не в Бруклине, – медленно повторил Стив. Осознание того, что они сделали, во что он впутал Баки, под какой удар поставил, тяжело опустилось на него, врезав прямо под дых. Капитану Америке, скорее всего, ничего не грозит, а вот сержанту Джеймсу Барнсу… 

– Даже не вздумай. – Баки, как обычно, словно прочитал его мысли. – Даже не вздумай, слышишь? Мы справимся. Война ведь когда-нибудь закончится, да? Мы с тобой обязательно выживем, вернемся в Бруклин, ну или уедем куда-нибудь подальше и будем жить долго и очень счастливо. Сто лет, не меньше. Наплевав на всех. Понял, Стив?

Стив улыбнулся.

– Так точно. Ну иди, тебе пора. Иди, Бак.

От подушки пахло Баки. Стив подгреб ее к себе, обхватил руками и закрыл глаза. Баки был прав, Баки всегда прав – они справятся. Все будет хорошо. Все будет.


End file.
